


It was an accident!

by Zekie_v



Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Do I add more tags, Help, I’m new here;-;, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekie_v/pseuds/Zekie_v
Summary: Uh yeah?Techno, Wilbur, and Dream lives together???And Wilbur was streaming:) yeah ok just read the oneshot:/
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Zekie’s Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172981
Comments: 16
Kudos: 329





	It was an accident!

Dream was on the living room with Techno watching some movies to past the time since Wilbur was streaming and he said not to be noisy and come to his room, Dream didn't like that he wanted attention even though he was given attention by Techno who was kissing, and cuddling with him while watching a movie. 

He kept pouting hands crossed, Techno noticed it a while a go and just ignored it but it was getting pretty annoying for him, He groan forcing Dream to face him placing him on his lap, the blonde wasn't looking at him, he had his head looking at the side wall pouting. 

Grabbing the blonde's chin forcing him to look at the pinkette he said "Dream baby, what's wrong?" Dream looked down and said "I wanna be with Wilbur.." oh gosh he looked sad this is going to be hard for Techno to refuse but he can't say yes to the blonde Wilbur would probably be mad.

The pinkette looked at the door what was slightly open hearing audible noises, he looked back seeing Dream who was laying on his chest circling it with his fingers he looked really sad now. Gosh this is hard he really wanted to say yes to the male.

The blonde suddenly stopped playing with the others chest, Techno looked confused what was he thinking now please don't be bad. The blonde stood up... Techno shouldn't be just sitting there looking at the blonde as he quickly ran to the room where Wilbur was streaming, Techno was shock about this he knew he couldn't catch up with Dream since he was fast at running.

Wilbur was playing minecraft with Tommy, Tubbo, and Philza when suddenly got startled when he heard the door being slammed opened, he jump looking over to the door to see a freckled blonde standing by the door.

He sighed signaling Dream to go away settling back onto his chair, he went back to talking to Tommy not noticing the blonde approaching, Techno came next to the door seeing Dream walk close to the brit who was very busy. 

As the blonde got close he quietly sat on Wilbur waiting the male's eyes widen, he began to panic not knowing what to do, he almost decided to pick up Dream and throw him across the room and ESPECIALLY he had face cam on and the chat were getting curious about who the blonde person was.

They were spamming  
'Wil you is that?'  
'Is he a cousin or sibling because he looks young'  
'A CHILD!'  
'Ooo~'  
'S U S'  
'He's smol'

He read the chat spamming those words and he whispered to Dream fast "Hey I'm have face cam on get out" This made the blonde scared, was he going to get caught just because of this? panicking he didn't know what he was actually doing making him yell "I'm sorry it was an accident! shit-" he slapped his mouth shutting them close and ran off to the pinkette who was shock.

Techno hugged the boy who came running to him rubbing his back whil whispering that things would be ok and there was nothing to worry about. Meanwhile they were doing that Wilbur was currently having a tough time trying to convince there fans that it wasn't Dream and the person only had the same voice as the faceless youtuber but the chat didn't fall for it.

'Really?'  
'yeah right'  
'Is Dream a bottom?'  
"Who's top?'  
'Was that Dream?'  
"POG I SUPPORT IT!'

He had nothing to do now he completely failed this one, he said to the people that he had to check 'that person' and left the chat forgetting to mute discord and the live, gosh this was a disaster-

He walked over to the two who was standing by the door, he hugged both of them bending down and making Dream face him looking into his eyes as he removed his hands who was removing the tears that was falling, he was such a softy and they loved it but he wasn't even like that when things get.. kinky- 

He saw the blonde's tears drop caressing the blonde's cheeks and using his thumb to wipe the tears off of him shushing him, he brought the blonde into a warm embrace it was always warm since the brunette only wore sweaters.

"Shhh.. It's ok Dream no need to worry. I'm sure they'll understand let's just talk to them hm?" He asked as the blonde nodded, Wilbur went back to his char dragging Dream with him.

He was about to unmute when he saw the chat saying 'We understand' 'no need to worry Dream:)' 'Aww' 'It's ok' was he unmute? looking at discord he wasn't mute- well guess theres no more explaining they now know that it is Dream they were looking at right now.

The blonde looked at the brit confused until he was grabbed by the hand making him yelp, he was sat on the male's lap hands on his waist while he was trying to hide himself from the camera, suddenly his hands was removed by another hand.

He looked up seeing Techno but the chat can't see him they can only see a pic haired male not the face making them more confused. Techno gave Dream a smile making the blonde calm. Wilbur had explained Dream was had happened and that his mic wasn't mute making him giggle for the others silliness.  
_______

Wilby- Wilbur was still playing with the other boys with Dream in his lap, he fell asleep not long ago the male not noticing it, Techno was on the bed scrolling through things on his phone, closing it he finally noticed the blonde male sleeping peacefully while the other was talking loudly.

The chat was probably spamming  
'The boy is sleeping!'  
'Cute<3'  
'Sleepy dre'  
'Wilbur he's asleep be quiet your loud'

But Wilbur's attention was on the minecraft screen, a shadow came to Wilbur's view seeing a tall pinkette having his hands open making Wilbur confused, Techno pointed at Wilbur's lap, the brunette looked down seeing Dream asleep as he made the 'o' with his mouth.

He carefully grabbed Dream bridal style lifting him up to Techno, now the chat were confused.

'Who is that'  
'There's the man that has pink hair'  
"I can't see it's face'  
'He? or her? because it's hair is long and pink?'

"It's nothing chat, he just placed Dream to bed" Wilbur said going back to the stream, Techno placed Dream on the other room and flopping next to the male bringing his body close to his chest.

The stream had been going for 1 hour until Wilbur had to go, he said goodbye to his fans ending the stream. He closed his pc exiting the room and going to the shared bedroom where Dream and Techno is.

He opened to room to see the two sleeping, he sighed as he walked over scooching next to the blonde male hugging him, it was late probably 11 pm when the stream ended.

The End..

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and wonderful comments are appreciated:)  
> It sucks ok:)  
> Also words- 1157


End file.
